Keep Your Head Up: Josh Hutcherson & Candice Accola
by angelbethh
Summary: A story about how two people who fall in love. Candice has had anxiety problems since she was little. She lost her mom to a drunk driver accident last year. This caused suicidal thoughts. Her dad is seeing another woman so Candice is staying at her college. Josh finds her problems intriguing and wants to help. They meet when Candice spills coffee on him. Josh wants to know her.


Keep Your Head Up: Chapter 1

=Candice's POV=

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I scrambled for it in the dark, almost fell off my bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said still half asleep.

"Candice, please tell me your up! Your gonna be late!"

"Yeah, I-I'm up. It's okay. Thank you." _Shoot_

"Okay, just making sure. I'll see you after class for coffee?"

"Sounds good Em, see you then!"

I had to get ready quick or I was going to be late for class. This was my first year going to school without my best friend Emily. All throughout High school we planned on going

to the same college, but the older we got the more we changed our minds. Emily went to school for Sports and I went for Art. I got up out of bed, threw my hair up in a messy bun, put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. I almost inhaled my breakfast and dropped my books on the floor. I grabbed my keys, put on my sunglasses and headed out my apartment door and down the stairs.

I got to my piece of crap car. It's an older honda civic. All my life I've wanted a Charger, I had everything planned out. I wanted it black with black tinted windows, chrome wheels and a sunroof. I really like cars but it's not something a girl wants to tell the entire world.

=Josh's POV=

"Don't forget to pick up the olive oil!"

"I know, I know. I'm just getting gas and a coffee."

"And olive oil!"

"Yeah, mom i got it. I'll be there soon. Bye"

"Bye Honey!"

I just got back to Kentucky from Atlanta from filming Catching Fire. It was so much hard work, all's i wanted to do was come home for the rest of the summer and relax in my backyard. But, I should have know my mom would have a party planned. I got home and my mom had our family and friends over to make a giant dinner. I said hello to everyone and made an excuse that i had to get gas, took Driver and left.

=Candice's POV=

I met Emily in the parking lot of the Starbucks after school. It was a good thing our colleges where only 15 minutes away from each other or I don't know what I would do. We went inside and ordered our coffee. There was a long line so we sat down and waited for them to call our name.

"So how are you Candice?"

"I'm doing better, just I don't know. I still don't feel myself again, you know?"

"I know, that's a really hard thing to go through. You just have to find that one thing that makes you happy, makes you _you_ again"

"I know. I thought that was art, I mean it is but there's still something missing."

"Well, what's missing? What do you want?"

"I- I don't know. I think-"

"Candice and Anna" The Barista yelled.

"I'll go get them." I offered.

I got up and walked to the counter. I grabbed the coffees and as I was turning around I walked right into this guy and spilled the coffee all over his white shirt.

"Oh. my god. I am ,so sorry. I-I wasn't paying much attention and these sunglasses are so dark and why am I wearing sunglasses inside? But so are you so, I don't know. I-I'm, so sorry."

I started towards the counter to get napkins when I felt him grab my arm. I stopped and looked back at him. Only then did I notice how good looking he was. His arms were muscular and

his jaw line set.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I was my fault too. You don't need to do anything. It's fine. Really it's okay."

"No, no, no. Can I buy you a new shirt or at least get it cleaned or something? buy you a coffee?"

"It's a white tank top. Really it's fine. I have like 5 more at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"No, I, I should really repay you somehow."

"It's okay, relax."

=Josh's POV=

She seemed so worried and scared that it made me curious. Any other person would have just apologized and left.

"I'm sorry." she exhaled "I just hate uh, hurting other people."

"You didn't hurt me, It's allright,really. I'm Josh, and you are?"

She slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head. They were so big you couldn't even see her face. She had the brightest hazel eyes i'd ever seen.

"Candice." She said quietly. I have to get to know this girl.

"Candice." I repeated "Well ill see you around. Have a good day."

"Yo-You too."

I walked out of the shop not even getting my coffee. That's how distracted i was. I got into my car and closed the door. Should I ask her to go to the beach? No, you just met her. Ask her to get a coffee with you? Ironic right? A coffee._ Ask her Josh._

=Candice's POV=

He walked out of the store without even getting a coffee. I felt so bad. Was he annoyed or did he forget?_You always screw things up Candice._

Anna walked up to me and said "What the hell was that? Who was that?"

"I just turned around and bumped right into him. My sunglasses were dark and god why am i wearing sunglasses inside? Ugh. He was wearing a white shirt. A white shirt! That stains not coming out!

And he didn't even get his coffee after. He just left!" I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Calm down. Did you take your pills this morning?"

_Shit. No wonder i'm crying._ "I was in a rush and I-I forgot."

"That's why your acting like this. It's okay you just spilt coffee on this guy that you'll probably never see again." She put her hands on my shoulders. "Breathe. In-and out."

It's this thing she helped my figure out. It helps calm me down. I don't know why it just works.

"Thank you. Can we go now?"

"Sure"

We walked out the door and the guy who i spilt coffee on was standing there against a car. His car i'm guessing.

"Hey um, I just wanted to make sure you were okay because you seemed really worried and i didn't want you to feel bad."

"Thank you. I'm okay."

"Alright." He paused "Do you uh, wanna get a coffee sometime this week?"

what? "Su-sure. Yeah I'd love to."

"Is um Tomorrow actually okay?" he said scratching his head.

"Yeah It's Tuesday so I'm not out of class till 1. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll meet you here?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He got into his car and drove off.

"Oh my god Candice!"

"What?"

"Can you trust this guy?"

"Yeah. I think so. That's why I'm going to coffee with him, so i'll get to know him."

"Do you even know his name? This isn't like you to go out with someone you just met, 10 minutes ago!"

"Yes I do, his names Josh. I don't know he's so nice and caring. He waited outside to make sure I was okay. He wanted to ask me to coffee."

"I don't know Candice. Just be careful."

"I will. Relax!"

=Josh's POV=

I pulled into the nearest quick check. I picked up some olive oil and got back in the car. Driver barked at me.

"What?" and he barked again.

"You think she's different too?" and he barked once more.

"I know, i know." And i pet him on the head.

I got back to my house and gave my mom the olive oil. I poured my self a drink and walked onto the back porch so i could get some peace and quiet. My family is so loud.

I sat down and took a sip of my drink. I was just looking at my backyard when the door slid open. Conner, my brother came and sat next to me.

"What's up josh? Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Nothin', just thinking."

"About…?"

Is it a good idea to tell him about her. I just met her today for god's sake. Wait a while.

"Just…Alot of things."

"Hummm. Your hiding something and I'll find out!" He smiled and laughed and walked back inside.

_How does he know me so well?_


End file.
